Episode 82: Fried Green Lockout
"Fried Green Lockout" was originally released on December 5, 2011. Description We're trying awfully hard to hitch our caboose of comedy to the engine of holiday cheer, but it's pretty difficult to do so when the world's events try to bring us down at every turn. Today, we mourn the falling of a political titan. Join us. Suggested Talking Points Cain Train, Shorty, Aggro-Sexual Art, Bite the Rose David, Teeeeens, Instructions for Salvation, The Long Hoard, Gender-based movies, Podtraxx, MADDAFCS Outline 03:11 - So brothers, I really like this girl and she likes me; however, she is 2-3 inches taller than me. Is this a deal-breaker? -- Compact In KentuckyFollowed up upon in Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back 08:28 - Hey, in August I moved into a house with three friends from college. While I was out one day my roommates decorated the house without asking me. I hate the art they hung up on the walls. Here's the rub - the art was all done by my roommate's girlfriend of five years. There is no way I can broach the subject without coming off as a complete asshole. What can I do? -- Irked In Indiana 13:32 - Y - Sent in by Atiana Kuriyama, from Yahoo Answers user Allison, who asks: Any good Facebook statuses? I know this sounds tacky, but I haven't updated my status in a while and do any of you have any good statuses that will get a lot of likes? They have to be appropriate for a teenage girl, because my mom gets on facebook like every day. Any funny meaningful, meaningless or cool statuses? All answers greatly appreciated, thank you. 21:20 - Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat, and I have presents for my boyfriend and everyone in my family except my middlest sister. We aren't close, and we don't spend time together more than once a month, so it's difficult for me to decide on my own what she might like or find useful. I've asked her to list a few things she might like, but she hasn't offered any suggestions. What can I get my sister that she'll appreciate in case she doesn't tell me what she'd like in time to get it shipped for Christmas? -- Christmas Confounded In Carolina 32:27 - Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself 33:53 - Internet Celebrities: John Roderick - Hello My Brother, My Brother, and Me... brothers. This is John Roderick calling, and my question for you is I want to learn to be an Ebay retailer. I have a lot of junk that I've collected because I'm a collector, and now I'm looking around my house and I'm realizing that I've crossed the line from being a collector to being a crazy person in a house full of crap. So, what better way to unload the crap than to go on Ebay, but I can't stand on being on Ebay. Whenever I'm there it just confuses me and it doesn't fill me with delight like being in a room full of crap does. So, what I'm trying to do is transition from being a crazy person in a room full of crap to being a wealth person in an empty room, and I think Ebay might be the way, but I don't have the first idea how to begin. So, any suggestion or advice for me? Thanks so much... homies. 41:25 - Hey, I'm a 25-year-old male. At work I share a small office with two lovely young ladies about my age, both of whom are close friends of mine that I adore, but the amount of girl-talk and estrogen in the room can quickly become overwhelming. Unfortunately, there aren't really any dudes at work that I can nerd-out with. I need a dude-outlet! What can I do to get the ol' testosterone pumping at work? -- Smothered In The South 45:40 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Ugwegwegweg, who asks: When a girl wears flip-flops why do I stare at her feet so I can get a glimpse of her soles? 50:45 - Monthly Observances 55:09 - Housekeeping 58:55 - FY - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user thehotdogbun, who asks: Bobby Vernier ate my french bread pizza, and i am still angry? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Monthly Observances Category:Golly Aolly Category:John Roderick Category:Roommates Category:Internet Celebrities